


Cutthroat

by Kallistni



Series: Good Kitty [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Cock, Catboy Luffy, Coercion, Crazy As Balls Trafalgar Law, Generic Heart Pirates, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry Luffy, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar Law, Psychopath Trafalgar Law, Rape, Sadistic Trafalgar Law, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistni/pseuds/Kallistni
Summary: Zoro tries to take Luffy home, but Law doesn't appreciate someone trying to steal his pet.





	Cutthroat

The first rays of sunlight were just starting to peak over the horizon when Zoro reached the stretch of the harbor where the Heart Pirates' ship was docked. Those bastards seemed to get up early, so Zoro figured they wouldn't mind him dropping in so early in the morning. And if they did, well ... he'd come very close to throttling several of them over the past few weeks, so he didn't exactly care. 

He'd been out all night again, wandering around the city and revisiting the same places over and over again hoping that he might find some clue or insight that would help him figure out where the hell his captain had disappeared to. He'd found several people who'd remembered seeing Luffy the day before he'd gone missing, but no one seemed to know anything useful. Zoro was so sick of running into dead ends that he wanted to bash his head into a wall. 

He didn't want to return to the Thousand Sunny empty-handed once more, so instead he'd decided to check in on the Heart Pirates again. He was done being patient with them; this time, he was going to get that asshole Trafalgar to come out and talk to him even if he had to beat his crew half to death to make it happen. 

Zoro was beyond exhausted and had been for a very long time, so it took him longer than it should have to realize that something was different. Almost the entire crew was out on the deck of the massive submarine, and the chatter sounded vaguely celebratory. Zoro rushed up the gainway and his pulse quickened with sudden hope when he saw a man who could only be Trafalgar Law walking toward the door that led into the ship's interior. 

"Oi!" Zoro called, "Where the hell have you been, eh? I need to talk to you about something!" 

Not only did Trafalgar freeze at the sound of his voice, but the entire crew quieted down and turned to him with varying degrees of surprise, dismay, and trepidation. That response alone would have been sufficient to tell him that something was up. 

If that weren't enough, the familiar voice that screamed out Zoro's name was certainly a dead giveaway. It was Luffy, and Zoro had never heard him sound more afraid. 

If his captain had been harmed in any way, Zoro was going to murder every person on this ship. 

He started to unsheathe his swords, but before he could take more than a single step Trafalgar was cursing and Luffy was scrambling out of his arms. The asshole tried to snatch Luffy back, but got a handful of the overlarge raincoat he was wearing instead. Underneath, Luffy wore nothing but a pair of ragged, blood-stained shorts that Zoro recognized as the ones he usually wore and a cleaner but oversized shirt that obviously didn't belong to him. Zoro's heart dropped into his stomach in response to the gut feeling telling him that the shirt belonged to Trafalgar. 

He took it all in in an instant: the hand-shaped bruises encircling Luffy's arms, legs, and throat; the desperation in Luffy's eyes as he sprinted across the deck; the utterly inexplicable cat ears and tail that Luffy was sporting, which he didn't have time to think about at the moment. 

Luffy shouted his name again and Zoro jerked out of his stupor, pulling his swords out of their sheaths while he ran to meet Luffy halfway. However, just before he could reach him, Trafalgar barked out a command - "Choukai!" - and Luffy screamed so loud and so piercingly that it would surely haunt Zoro's dreams for years to come. He collapsed onto the deck so fast that he skidded across it a few feet, and then he was arching his back and convulsing so hard that Zoro was worried he'd break his spine, devil fruit power be damned. 

"Luffy!" he called helplessly, unable to do anything but watch in horror as his captain continued screaming for several seconds before suddenly going limp. He was still twitching a little even though he was clearly unconscious; even more terrifying was the fact that smoke was literally rising from Luffy's body. 

For a moment he was torn between trying to help Luffy and making the bastard who'd done this to him pay; then Trafalgar ordered his men to attack, and the choice was taken from his hands. 

Zoro tried to keep track of Luffy as he cut a path through the swarm of pirates, but he lost sight of him for a moment and when he found him again his captain was hanging lifelessly from Trafalgar's shoulder as the coward fled into the interior of the ship. Zoro tried to chase after them but was blocked by an almost solid wall of opposition, and despite his rage it took several minutes for him to whittle them down enough that he was able to make it through the door. 

Unfortunately, the interior of the submarine was like a maze and Zoro wasn't sure which way Trafalgar had gone. He picked a direction at random and set off at a run, praying to whoever might listen that Luffy was still alive. 

*** 

Luffy moaned, pain dancing up and down his extremities as he slowly returned to consciousness. His head was pounding, and some rude person was being noisy quite nearby with no consideration for the way it made him feel like nails were being drilled into his skull. 

He couldn't help but catch a few disjointed snippets of the conversation- 

"-Couldn't stop him-" 

"-Half the crew slaughtered above deck-" 

"-Think he's somewhere on the starboard side-" 

-but Luffy couldn't really focus on it. He had a feeling that there was something important he ought to be remembering, but his thoughts were all hazy like someone had woken him from the middle of a deep sleep. 

Someone cursed, and then a large hand curled around his arm and yanked him up. 

Luffy groaned as he was lifted into the air and then into someone's arms. The person holding him hugged him against their chest and called, "Luffy? Are you awake?" 

Too loud! Luffy's eyes cracked open and he glared blearily at whoever was disturbing his rest. 

...Oh. Of course, it was - "Torao." 

"For a minute there I thought I might have set the voltage too high," Torao muttered almost ruefully. His expression darkened and he added, "You have been very bad." 

Luffy shivered involuntarily, the cobwebs clearing from his mind to reveal a roaring abyss that threatened to swallow him whole. Zoro was here. Luffy's nakama had finally found him, and Luffy knew as surely as he knew his own name that Torao was going to do everything in his power to end Zoro's life. For the first time in weeks, Luffy stopped being scared for himself and considered the terrifying possibility that he was about to get Zoro killed. 

*** 

Every hall looked the same. If Zoro didn't find Luffy soon he was just gonna start cutting holes in the walls; he was pissed off enough at the moment that he was pretty sure he wouldn't have any trouble carving through solid steel. 

All this time, Luffy had been in the hands of that bastard ... and he had _known_ there was something strange about the way the Heart Pirates were acting; he had _known_ , but he'd ignored it! For weeks now, he'd been telling himself that he was just being paranoid, that Trafalgar had no good reason to mess with Luffy - he should have just listened to his gut from the start! And now that he finally, finally, knew exactly where Luffy was, he _still_ couldn't find him! 

And then suddenly, he did. 

Or maybe it would have been more accurate to say that Trafalgar found _him_. His serene expression and the way he was holding Luffy in front of him like he intended to use him as a shield suggested that he'd known Zoro would turn that particular corner and had been anticipating his arrival. One of his hands covered Luffy's mouth tightly enough to pin his head back against his chest; the other was holding a syringe poised ominously against Luffy's neck. Luffy's eyes were wide with fear and he was clutching at Trafalgar's arm like he was trying to pull it away, but either Trafalgar was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked or something was seriously wrong with his captain. Zoro knew which one he'd bet on. 

"Roronoa Zoro!" Trafalgar called, "I believe you're looking for this?" 

"Let go of him, you bastard," Zoro growled. "I've already taken out more than half your crew, and I have no reservations about doing the same to you." 

Honestly, he was probably going to kill the piece of shit either way, but he would have said anything to get that needle away from Luffy's neck. Zoro didn't know what would happen if Trafalgar used it, but he was sure that it couldn't be anything good. 

"That's true; you _have_ taken out most of my men, and I'll have to thank you for that later..." Trafalgar said menacingly, "but at least they are all replaceable. This one, I suspect, is not; not to _you_. Drop your swords or he won't live long enough to hit the deck." 

"You kill him and you'll be eating steel in the next two seconds," Zoro promised. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. 

"Hmm ... maybe," Trafalgar said doubtfully. "But he'll still be dead." 

Zoro didn't know what to do. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to take that bastard out, but he couldn't do it if it meant he'd lose Luffy. 

He glared at Trafalgar for several seconds before Luffy made a sound and he looked down into his captain's eyes. To his surprise they were completely calm, like the sea in the eye of a storm. 

Luffy didn't have to say it for Zoro to understand the order. There was only one thing that sort of expression could mean. 

_Do it._

Zoro pressed Shusui between his teeth and roared as he charged. Trafalgar's eyes widened and he backed away, inexplicably throwing Luffy aside at the last moment before Zoro came crashing down on him like a demon sent to drag that bastard's soul straight to hell. 

The piece of shit was faster than he looked and managed to dodge quickly enough to avoid being sliced to ribbons by Zoro's swords, but Zoro was faster. He slammed Wado Ichimonji into the wall next to Trafalgar's head and pressed Sandai Kitetsu against the bastard's throat just hard enough to send a thick bead of blood trickling under the collar of his shirt. 

"Any last words?" Zoro said gutturally around Shusui's hilt. 

Trafalgar's jaw clenched and he reached up to futilely tug on Zoro's arm. "Just one," he said tensely. 

Then his lips curved into a smirk and Zoro felt the alarming prick of something very thin and sharp piercing the undefended skin where Zoro's arm met the bottom of Trafalgar's sleeve. 

"Gotcha." 

The effect was immediate. Zoro tried to press his arm forward the fractions of an inch that were needed to slit the bastard's throat, but all strength was leaving his body and his vision was already swimming. He barely felt himself drop his swords and collapse onto the deck. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he thought as his vision faded into black. 

How could he be failing Luffy ... again...? 

*** 

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted, running to his nakama's side. He knelt down and shook Zoro's shoulders, desperately willing him to wake up. 

It had all happened so fast. One moment Torao was holding a needle to his neck; the next Luffy was sprawled out on the deck with stars in his eyes from the way his head had knocked against the wall. 

It had taken him only seconds to regain his senses, but by then it was too late. Zoro was dying, and it was all Luffy's fault. 

"What did you inject him with?" he demanded, twisting to glare up at Torao with all the fury and resentment that had been building inside of him every day since his abduction. 

Torao glanced down at him almost boredly, fingering the cut that bled sluggishly at the base of his throat. "He won't die right away, if that's what you're asking." 

"Then do something!" Luffy growled. "Fix him, reverse it, I don't care; just do something good for once in your life, you bastard!" His voice cracked as he said, "After everything you've done to me, can't you just do this? Just this one thing?" 

"Hmm," Torao hummed as if considering it. "Well, I don't know ... maybe if you asked me a little nicer." 

Luffy's eyes burned and a lump settled in his throat, but this was no time for standing on one's pride. He trembled with revulsion as he crawled to Torao's feet and all but prostrated himself before the person he hated most. 

"Please Torao," he begged, "Please, please help him. I ... I'm sorry that I was ... bad, before. I'm sorry that I called out to him and ran away from you; I promise that I'll never do anything like that ever again. So, please..." A tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed up at Torao entreatingly. "Help him. Please don't let Zoro die." 

Torao tilted his head to the side and gazed down at him contemplatively. "You know, it almost pisses me off seeing you get so worked up over him..." 

Luffy didn't know how to respond to that, so he repeated, "Please! I'll be good from now on; I'll do anything you want, I swear ... so please, Torao...!" 

An aggravatingly satisfied expression crossed Torao's face as he conceded, "I guess you do look pretty cute down on your knees." 

He pushed himself away from the wall and crouched down at Zoro's side. A second syringe appeared from the depths of one of his pockets, and he uncapped it before deftly injecting its contents into Zoro's arm around the spot where the first needle had gone in. 

Luffy watched Zoro's face for some sign that he was recovering as Torao had promised, but his first mate didn't move a muscle. "When will it start working?" he asked anxiously. 

"He'll be unconscious for a few more hours, but when he wakes back up he won't be much worse for the wear," Torao reassured him, taking his hand and tugging him away. "Come on, I want to go somewhere more private so you can prove to me how serious you were about that promise." 

Luffy glanced back at Zoro frantically, but didn't resist as Torao began pulling him down the hall. "What will happen to him...?" he asked miserably. 

"He'll be fine. I'll send someone to collect him later." 

Torao led Luffy down several halls to a door slightly larger than any of the others he'd seen. Several times he heard people shouting nearby, but they encountered no one on their way to their destination. Torao opened the door and ushered Luffy inside. 

Portholes lined one side of the room and electrical equipment lined the other; pushed against the back wall was a bed, and Luffy knew immediately that he was in Torao's bedroom. The older man made a beeline for the equipment and picked up a small device that Luffy didn't recognize. He spoke into it quietly for a few seconds while Luffy stood around awkwardly and tried to pretend that he was anywhere else. 

Whatever happened from hereon out, he consoled himself, at least Zoro would live. Nothing that Torao could do to him could be more terrible than watching Zoro die. 

"Alright," said Torao, setting down the device and turning back to face the other pirate. "On your knees." 

Luffy bit his lip uncertainly, but did as he said. 

"Do you know what a 'blowjob' is, Luffy?" Torao asked. 

Luffy frowned. "Is it kind of like ... Gomu Gomu no Fuusen?" he guessed. 

Torao snickered. "Not quite." He flicked open the buttons that held his trousers closed and let them drop to the deck. The loose-fitting fabric had allowed Luffy to forget for a while what was hiding underneath, but there was no ignoring it now. 

It didn't even look like something that belonged on a human, or any natural creature for that matter. He still couldn't fathom what precisely had possessed Torao for him to mutilate himself in such a way. Why would anyone actually _want_ to look like that? 

Maybe the other pirate had been telling the truth when he'd said that it was simply his way of punishing Luffy and reminding him that things would keep getting worse for him if he didn't obey ... in other words, maybe he really had done it expressly to cause Luffy pain. Torao was certainly sick enough in the head. 

The older man sat down on the foot of his bed before lifting the lumpy, misshapen thing in one hand and beckoning Luffy closer with the other. 

"It'll take a while for you to get the hang of this, but the act itself is very simple," he explained. "First you put it in your mouth..." To Luffy's disbelief, he gestured toward the head of his leaking cock. "...And then you swallow it down." 

"Y ... you want me to eat it?" Luffy squeaked. 

Torao snorted. "You don't swallow it all the way. Just as much as you can until your face is pressed against my hips." 

Nothing could be more terrible than watching his nakama die, Luffy reminded himself. 

Nothing. 

"The trick is keeping your teeth from scraping against it," Torao instructed. "That part, you're going to have to learn very fast." He clenched a fist in Luffy's hair and dragged him a little closer, leaning down to stare into Luffy's eyes as he told him, " _Your_ teeth, in particular, would not feel very pleasant if they were to graze my cock. If I feel so much as a _hint_ of teeth, I'm going to strangle Roronoa with my bare hands and then pull out all your teeth with a pair of pliers." 

Luffy nodded slowly, his tail curling around his leg in response to the tension that wracked his frame. It was okay. Everything was going to be alright. He could do this. 

He just didn't have any idea how. 

"Hey," Torao said in a softer tone, "Don't worry; you'll do fine. With your powers, you can take much larger things than this. Just do your best, okay?" He smiled cheerfully. "But no teeth." 

Luffy gulped. His stomach turned at the mere thought of putting that disgusting thing anywhere near his mouth, but when Torao leaned back and raised an eyebrow expectantly he knew that there was simply no way out of this. 

So he took a deep breath, steeled himself mentally, and pressed his mouth against the leaking head before stretching to take it inside. 

He started gagging immediately, in part because of the taste but also because it was so large that the head alone was filling his mouth well past capacity. He heard Torao groan deep in his throat, and when it twitched he felt a large glob of precum spurt out and slide down his throat. 

He almost vomited right then, but there were more important things at stake than his comfort or pride so he swallowed against the rising bile. 

Torao took this as an invitation to bury his fingers in Luffy's hair and yank him forward until his cockhead was on the verge of popping into Luffy's throat. He couldn't help but whimper miserably, tears welling up to fall down both his cheeks. 

"Okay, now take a deep breath," Torao said hoarsely - Luffy did - "and then swallow as hard as you can." 

Up until that point, Luffy had believed that taking Torao's cock in his ass was the most pain he could possibly be in. 

Clearly, he'd been wrong. 

He'd known that the protrusions on Torao's cock would hurt him when they got inside, but what he wasn't expecting was for the painful sensation to stimulate him into gagging. He couldn't stop himself from choking, and every time he choked his throat tightened around around Torao's cock, which only made him choke harder. He suspected that he would have vomited no matter how hard he tried to suppress it if the thing hadn't been blocking his throat so completely. Drawing in air was nearly impossible, and it wasn't long before black spots were swimming in his field of vision. 

But he didn't pass out. He endured for twelve more minutes while Torao used him almost as violently as he did when they had sex the normal way. He didn't last nearly as long as usual, at least, and Luffy was so thankful for that small mercy that he felt genuinely relieved when Torao's thrusts become harder and faster and his cock started to swell a little bigger. 

Luffy had neglected to consider what would happen when Torao actually finished. 

The larger man cried out and yanked him down until Luffy's face met his hips, just as he'd promised. Then his cock started throbbing deep inside, and Luffy's eyes shot open at the sensation of unnaturally thick semen flooding into his stomach. 

He always got terrible cramps when Torao was plugging him up the other way, but this was different and maybe worse - he didn't just feel full; he felt overwhelmingly nauseated, as well. He whimpered but had no choice but to take it until at last Torao let out a satisfied sigh and unclenched his fists from Luffy's hair. 

Luffy backed off immediately, choking one last time as the deflating erection was extracted from his throat in one long, painful slide. Immediately, lumpy, paste-like semen came back up his throat and would have splattered onto the deck if Torao hadn't quickly leaned forward and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Swallow it," Torao ordered. His cheeks were still flushed from arousal and his eyes looked more gentle than usual, the way they got only on the rare occasions when he was very pleased. "Hungry kittens need to drink all their milk," he said teasingly. 

Luffy's stomach turned repeatedly and threatened to send up the rest of its contents, but he exerted every iota of willpower he possessed and forced himself to keep it all down. 

And then he swallowed what was in his mouth, as well. 

Torao smirked. 

"Good kitty." 


End file.
